


Des hallebardes

by nearlyconscious



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Kissing in the Rain, Rain, Umbrellas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-04 17:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15845661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nearlyconscious/pseuds/nearlyconscious
Summary: It's raining cats and dogs, but Ginny really can't complain, because she has the most supportive girlfriend she could ever hope for. Any day Lavender shows up at the Harpies' training session is a brighter day no matter how hard it rains, and it doesn't hurt that she always wears scandalously transparent dresses.





	Des hallebardes




End file.
